Une nuit mouvementé
by mangaste
Summary: Alors que Dylan (l'avatar) est blessé lors d'une bataille, Chrom décide de le veiller toute la nuit. Le veiller ou plutôt faire l'amour avec lui ? là est la question. OS yaoi sur Chrom X Avatar, lemon présent !


Dylan se baissa pour esquiver le coup d'une ombre et lui envoya un puissant coup avec son épée d'argent, tuant l'ombre instantanément. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et vit Chrom fendre le chef des ombres qui s'apprêtait à le tuer par derrière. Il remercia son amie puis repartir tous les deux décimés l'armée des ombres qui se dressait devant eux. Dylan vit Vaike faire tournoyer sa hache dans les airs avant de l'abattre sur leurs ennemis, Cordelia et Sumia volaient dans les cieux pour descendre furtivement afin de tuer les ennemis d'un coup bien placés. Lon'zu pourfendait ses ennemis à la vitesse de l'éclair tandis que Gaius s'emparer discrètement des trésors de leurs adversaires.

Dylan posa son regard sur Chrom qui ne laissait aucun répit à ses adversaires, il le trouvait très beau, car oui le stratège en chef d'Ylisse était amoureux de son prince, prince qui l'avait prit sous son ailes quand il s'était retrouvés seul, perdu en pleine campagne. Il oublia la bataille et se perdit dans sa contemplation du bleu. Soudain il senti une douleur déchirante sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit qu'une ombre venait de le griffait, il sentit le poison lui monter à la tête et s'évanouit en plein champs de bataille en imaginant qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Une lumière puissante accueilli Dylan lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux puis il distingua difficilement un visage au-dessus de lui pour finir par découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Chrom :

-P-Prince ?

-Je suis là, tout vas bien.

-Ne devrais-je pas être mort ?

-Bien sur que non, tu pensais vraiment que je t'aurai laisser ?

-Vous avez mieux à faire, vous ne pouvez pas vous occupez de vos subordonnés.

-Tu n'est pas mon subordonné, tu est mon ami.

-Personne d'autre n'est blessés j'espère ?

-Hahaha, non tu est le seul, nous somme seuls dans ta tente.

-On devrait rejoindre les autres.

-Si tu veux les réveiller, vas-y !

-Comment-ça ? Quel heure est-il ?

-2h du matin !

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, que faites-vous ici, à une heure pareille.

-Je veille mon meilleur ami qui se prend pour la réincarnation de mon père.

-Votre meilleur a-ami ?

-Tu devrais dire « ton meilleur ami », tutoie-moi.

-Mais enfin, vous êtes le prin...

-STOP ! J'ai dit tutoie-moi, c'est un ordre, on est assez proche pour se tutoyer.

-Non et puis... c'est paroles fût cette fois coupé par la bouche de Chrom qui venait de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Dylan devint rouge et essaya de se dégager puis accepta finalement le baiser qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, il approfondit même le baiser de lui-même en léchant la lèvre inférieur de Chrom, qui ouvrit la bouche pour laisser rentrait la langue de celui qui allait devenir son amant.

Chrom s'allongea sur le lit de Dylan et continua son baiser sensationnel. Il se mit ensuite au-dessus du stratège et descendit le long de son cou léchant toutes la chair qui se trouvait sur son chemin, laissant un suçon sur son chemin. Le prince enleva le T-shirt de son presque-amant et caresse les abdos de Dylan de ses mains, vite rejoint par sa langue qui part s'attarder sur les tétons, déjà dur de son ami. Dylan sent sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus, et décide de participer aussi comme il se doit, et alors que le bleu passe sa langue dans son nombril, le brun le pousse et le retourne, il enlève le haut de son prince en vitesse et goûte lui aussi à se torse magnifique, poussant le vis, il descend et se retrouve en face de la ceinture de l'homme qui gigotait au dessous de lui.

Dylan prit une inspiration et détacha la ceinture et descendit le pantalon, il trouva un boxer déformer par une énorme bosse, il hésita puis croisa les yeux de Chrom qui le décidèrent, il retira le sous-vêtement en embrassant les pied de son prince au passage et revint sur le sexe de Chrom surplombé de poils bleu attestant de la couleur naturel de son amant.

-Dylan ?

-Oui ? Répondit-il surprit

-S-Suce-moi s'il te plaît

Bien que surprit, Dylan ne se fit pas prier, il lécha le gland puis prit le membre en bouche en commença des vas et viens, il plaquer la verge de Chrom contre sa langue en continuant à faire coulisser le membre dans sa bouche.

-Dylan, je vais...hmm... jouir...

Le stratège accéléra ses mouvement et Chrom vint dans un râle de soulagement.

-A mon tour, mon prince, je vais te faire atteindre les étoiles

Chrom surprit du tutoiement répondit :

-Oui, prends-moi.

Dylan se déshabilla, dévoilant son membre tout aussi gonflé mit trois doigts dans la bouche de Chrom qui les suça comme si sa vie en dépendait. En attendant, Dylan se mit a lécher la rondelle du bleu, puis y enfonça les doigts que Chrom avait terminait de lécher, un par un, Chrom commença à crier de douleur.

-Aaaaaah !

-Tu veux que j'arrète ?

-Surtout pas !

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

-Prends-moi !

-Mais...

-Prends-moi

-...Si c'est un ordre de mon prince alors.

Dylan retira ses doigts, pour y enfoncer sa verge dur, Chrom cria. Dylan se stoppa, et le prince fit des mouvements de bassin pour le faire redémarré. Dylan commença alors ses coups de butoir et de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus fort. Chrom cria à nouveau mais cette fois de plaisir car Dylan avait toucher sa prostate. Dylan continua ses coups et prit le sexe de Chrom qu'il masturbait à la même allure que ses coups dans le fessier du prince, il releva Chrom et ils collèrent leurs corps, les deux amants s'embrassèrent à pleines bouches, Dylan coucha Chrom et s'allongea dessus, accélérant ses mouvement encore une fois, ils atteignirent finalement l'extase en même temps, Dylan se déversa dans Chrom tandis que ce-derniers se déversa sur leurs deux ventres. Dylan se retira et s'endormit sur Chrom.

Le lendemain Lissa qui venait voir comment Dylan se portait trouva les deux amants dans une position douteuse et cria de surprise, ce qui réveilla les deux garçons qui ne trouvèrent pas quoi répondre à la petite princesse. Celle-ci leurs fit un clins d'œil et repartit vers sa tente, alors que Dylan et Chrom se dirigèrent vers les douche pour se rincer et sûrement en profiter pour recommencer.


End file.
